Eighteen year old girl
by Leopard Queen
Summary: Sequel to Fifteen year old girl. Adanya Davis/Anya Stone is eighteen years old. She is still singing and now is she is in a TV series with her boyfriend Macarius Koujo Lin/M.J. Thier parents are so proud of them. Adanya is happy. She has a wonderful boyfriend and parents who are over protective of her. Can they protector from heart ache and a stalker... Naru and Mai will try. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone here is the long awaited sequel of "Fifteen year old girl." I'm sorry for not writing this sooner, but I had a lot going on and I was searching for songs for Anya and Macarius...**_

_**Here are the new characters:**_

_**Kenji Tuskino: 19 yrs old. He is an actor with brown hair had blue eyes. He is a fan of M.J. (Macarius) and Anya. He is friendly and funny.**_

_**Usagi Masko: 18 yrs old. She is an actress and a singer, she is not as famous as Anya. Usagi idolises Anya. She is shy and when you get to know her, she is really friendly.**_

_**Miko Ichicko: 18 yrs old. He sings and acts and dances. He loves acting more. He is a big fan of Masako Hara and Oliver Davis. And M.J. And he has a crush on Anya. (A little one).**_

_**Lucy Summers: 20 yrs old. She is a famous actor from England. She loves acting sings but she is not very good at it. She is a snob and if she wants something she will get it. And she wants M.J.**_

_**Here is the first chapter...**_

_**Please read and then review and let me know what you think...**_

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you 

Macarius, aka M.J. stepped away from the mic and his friends and family clapped and whistled, Adanya smiled and went up to him and kissed him, Macarius wrapped his arms around her. Macarius wrote that song while watching Adanya perform as Anya and then come home as Adanya. He wrote the song from the bottom of his heart.

"It's Adanya's turn to sing now." Yasu called out. Adanya pulled away from her boyfriend and turned in around in his arms to face Yasu. "No." She said. "Poo." Yasu pouted like a little kid. "But I have an announcement to make- well we both do. Macarius and I- well M.J. and Anya will be staring in a new TV series called Stardom. It is about a teenage girl who is starting a new school for the talented. She wants to be a pop star. She meets a world famous actor/rock star, named Luke Summers."

"It is an American show." Macarius added. "Are they shooting here?" Madoka asked. Adanya nodded. "It was going to be shot in Hollywood. But the director and the producer saw Japan and thought that Japan is a better location." Adanya replied.

Just then the phone rang. It was the line that only Anya uses. "Hello, this is Anya's manager speaking, how can I help you?" Mai answered the phone in a professional tone.

She listened for a moment and then said, "thank you for ringing. I will tell them. Good bye." Mai hung up and turned to Adanya and Macarius. "They are changing the character's names and the TV station from the U.S. to Tokyo television. So filming will be delayed for a couple of weeks." Adanya and Macarius nodded.

"That's all right then, you two can rest for two weeks." Madoka said, clapping her hands. Naru frowned at her. "What are you up to, Madoka?" He asked, suspiciously. Lin was suspicious as well.

"A holiday… Naru closed SPR for a while so why don't we go on a holiday, all of us." Madoka said. "NO!" Mai, Naru and Lin yelled. "The last time we went on holiday you tried to get Macarius and Adanya to elope." Naru growled. "What is wrong with that?" Madoka asked. "Adanya is only eighteen. She is not getting married until she is twenty-one." Naru growled.

"Hmph. Party poopers." Madoka grumbled. "Mum, Adanya and I are in no hurry to get married." Macarius said. Mai and Naru sighed in relief.

"Can be the flower girl?" Amelia asked from her father's arms. Adanya smiled and picked her up and swung her around, making Amelia squeal in delight. "Yes, you can." Adanya said. "Now?" Amelia looked at her older sister. "Not yet." Adanya replied. "But I want to be a flower girl now." Amelia pouted.

Amelia Taniyama Davis is only five years old and she is smarter than your usual five year old girl. Thanks to her family. She actually wants to go to school now. "Hey, don't you want to go to school now?" Naru asked as Adanya placed Amelia back in his arms. "I want to be a flower girl." Amelia pouted. "Not yet little one, but you will be soon." Macarius ruffled her hair playfully. Amelia squealed in delight, shooing his hand away.

_**Eleven days later…**_

Adanya, Amelia and Naru were shopping for new cloths for Amelia. Mai would have taken them but she had Anya things to sort out. Anyway, they walked past a music store and Naru spotted Anya on one of the CD covers. "Adanya, Amelia, come here for a second." He called out. The sisters walked back towards their father who showed them the CD. "My new album came out today." Adanya whispered. "Oh can I get it daddy, please?" Amelia has to be Anya's biggest fan. Naru sighed and took out his wallet and went to pay for the CD.

They got Amelia's new cloths and Adanya got new cloths as well although Adana paid for them herself, after wining an argument with her father who wanted to pay for her. Adanya and Amelia ran upstairs to Amelia's room to try on the cloths. Mai and Naru could hear them squeal from the kitchen where they were drinking tea.

"The TV show starts on Monday." Mai said. "I got Anya's new script here now. Macarius is coming over to pick his up." Just as Mai said that the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil…" Mai went to answer it but she was beaten by Amelia who bolted down the stairs and opened the front door. "Macarius." She squealed and Macarius lifted her up in the air and carried her in to the kitchen.

"Thanks for picking up my script." He said as Mai placed a hot mug in front of him. Adanya came down and wrapped her arms around him. "Let's go in to the study." She whispered in his ear and Macarius nodded and followed her in to the study. Amelia went to follow them but Naru picked her up. "They are working, baby." He said and then he placed her in front of the TV and turned on a Barbie movie.

On Monday morning, M.J. drove to the studio with his super star girlfriend next to him. M.J. (Macarius Koujo Lin) had blond hair and blue eyes that will make you melt and he wore black jeans and black shirt that showed his muscles.

When they got the studio the producer and the director was waiting for them. "Welcome, it is an honor to finally meet you two, especially you Miss Stone. Our children are huge fans of yours." The producer said shaking their hands. "Thank you for giving us this opportunity." Anya said. "We can't wait to get started." M.J. said. (Macarius changes his voice when he is M.J. It is deeper than usual.)

"First, come and meet your cast members."

The other cast members saw them coming and gasped and closed the door. "They're coming, hurry, act normal." A girl said in a panic. Everyone scrambled around the room and they were sitting down, come were putting on their make up and others were reading a magazine.

The director opened the door and said, "Everyone, this is-" "Dude, we know who they are." A man said as he got up. "I'm Kenji Tsukino, I'm playing Taeko Shibuya." Kenji shook Anya's hand and he almost fainted when she smiled at him.

Everyone introduced themselves and told M.J. and Anya who was playing who. And then the director said, "Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay everyone quiet on set and in three, two, one and action..."

_**I'm sorry it took so long to write the sequel. But I was going through some personal things at the time.**_

_**The show that M.J. (Macarius) and Anya (Adanya) are staring in is similar to Nickelodeon's Victorious (Staring Victoria Justice.)**_

_**The songs that will be in some chapters will be from the show Victorious.**_

_**Anyway please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Chapter 2 won't be far behind.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2...**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Macarius's (M.J.) character's name is Luke Summers and Adanya's character's name is Maeko Levette.**_

_**One more character I forgot to mention is Lyle Wells; he plays Maeko's older brother, Mac Levette. He is 20 years old.**_

_**Lucy's character is Annie**_

Adanya sat down with her friends and family as her mother inserted the disk in to the DVD player. "I can't believe that they gave you a copy of the Pilot episode." Yasu said jumping up and down. "They want your opinion." Macarius said.

"Macarius isn't in the first episode, unfortunately. If the audience besides you guys like it they will do a whole season."

"How is everyone?" Naru asked. "Really friendly. They are all around about our age." Macarius replied. "They didn't care who we were. They acted normal." Adanya added. "Afraid not, babe. As we were heading towards them I saw the door close and heard them running around in there, Kenji Tsukino could be heard. He said that we were coming and he nearly fainted when you shook his hand." Macarius chuckled.

"Well they will settle down eventually." Masako said and Naru agreed with her by nodding. Masako and Naru know what it means to be famous and have fans like that...

"It's coming on." Mai whispered as she cuddled in to Naru. Adanya cuddled in to Macarius.

They watched the pilot episode and when it was over Adanya waited for someone to say something. "The camera loves you." Bou-san said and everyone agreed. "I hope we get to see more episodes." Ayako said. "They will air the first episode and then if the viewers liked and they want more they will write in." Macarius explained.

A few days later Mai got a phone call from the producer. "They want more." Was all he said and Mai got the message. "What time do you want Anya and M.J. in?" Mai asked, barely able to keep her excitement in check. "Tomorrow morning, around seven o'clock." "Okay, they will be there. Thank you for the call."

Mai hung up and ran in to Adanya's room where she and Macarius were writing songs. "You start filming tomorrow morning at seven." Mai told them. "An early start." Macarius groaned.

The next day M.J. and Anya arrived at the set and got their make up done and got changed in to their character's clothes. Anya was first on set with Kenji.

"Okay and action." The director said.

_Maeko walked in to her new school, she followed her new friend __Taeko Shibuya to the office. "Shibuya-san, what can I do for you." The lady at the front desk asked, "this is Maeko Levette one of the new students, she needs her timetable and a map of the school." Taeko replied. "Of course. And welcome to Tokyo arts high school, Levette-san." The lady gave Maeko a map and her timetable. Maeko smiled and said, "thank you."As Taeko and Maeko walked out of the office and Taeko showed her where her locker is. "It's right next to mine." He said with a grin. Maeko opened her locker and placed her books in. "What classes do you have?" Taeko asked. Maeko gave him her timetable. "Hey, we have the same classes, sweet." Maeko was relieved that she had the same classes as Taeko._

_The bell rang and Taeko led the way to the class. The teacher came in a minute after Maeko sat down, "Morning everyone, it seems that we have a new student with us today, A Miss Maeko Levette. Can you stand up please and tell us about yourself, and how you got in to the school."_

_Maeko stood up. "I'm Maeko Levette, I'm eighteen years old. I have an older brother who also goes to this school. He is the reason why I'm here." Maeko said and sat down. "Welcome to Tokyo arts." The teacher said with a warm smile. _

_The teacher then clapped his hands together and said, "Now, I have a new assignment for you. You have a month to write a song and sing it. But the song has to be about someone special. A girlfriend, boyfriend, brother, sister, mum, dad anyone you want. The winner will be able to record the song. You start working now. Any questions?"_

_A girl held up a hand. "Yes, Ichibi?" "Can we work with a friend?" "No. But you can help each other write the songs and you can perform the song together. You can't share a song." The teacher said._

"Okay, cut. Good job. Okay next scene. M.J. and Lucy get ready." The director called out and M.J. and Lucy walked on to the set. On the way M.J. gave Anya a quick kiss. "Okay, everyone ready?" M.J. and Lucy nodded as soon as they got in to position.

"Okay, and action."

"_Hey Luke, why don't we get sushi for dinner? I know a restaurant that does karaoke..." Ashley suggested. "Sounds like fun." Luke said as he pulled Ashley tighter against him. "Lets go then. Watch me kick the butts of the students of Tokyo arts." Luke grinned at her and kissed her._

"Okay, Anya, Kenji, get ready." The director said and Kenji and Anya went back on to the set. "Okay, and action."

_The bell rang for the last time for the day and the students ran out of the school. Maeko waited for her older brother to pick her up. Taeko waited with her. They were chatting when a car pulled up and someone called out, "Hey Mae, get over here and give me a hug." Maeko swung around saw her brother Mac standing there with his arms open wide. "Mac!" Maeko squealed in delight and ran in to her brother's arms._

_Taeko stared in shock. "How was your first day?" He heard Mac ask. "Great. This is my new friend, Taeko Shibuya." Maeko waved Taeko over but he appeared to be speechless. Maeko sighed and went over to her friend and took him by his hand and dragged him over to her brother._

"_Hey dude." Mac said. "Y-Y-Yeah h-hey." Mac grinned at him and then turned back to Maeko. "How about I treat you and Taeko to sushi for dinner?" Mac asked, clapping his hands together and rubbed them together._

"_Yeah. How about it, Taeko?" Maeko turned to her friend. "S-s-sure, t-t-thanks." Taeko managed to smile. "Let me call home first." Taeko called home and told his mother that he is having dinner with a friend and her brother. Taeko hung up and said, "Mum, said that it's okay." as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Great, Misajo is in the car waiting."Mac said._

"_You didn't tell me that your brother is THE Mac Levette, the famous rock star..." Taeko whispered in Maeko's ear as they drove to the restaurant. "You didn't ask so I didn't tell."Maeko replied with a shrug._

_They got to the restaurant and they had gotten out of the car when the drummer Neill came running out. "What's up?" Mac asked. "Luke Summers is here with his girlfriend. Lets go somewhere else..." Neill replied as soon as he got his breath back._

"_Na, don't worry about it." Mac said as he waved his hand in the air. "Lets go and enjoy ourselves." They entered the restaurant and nearly every girl in the restaurant screamed in delight. Maeko winced. They all gathered around her brother and Neill. "We are here so I can catch up with my little sister here. I'm not signing anything or anything tonight. I just want to relax."_

_The fans went back to their tables and Mac, Maeko and Taeko sat down at a table and ordered. "well hello Taeko." A silky voice said, and Maeko turned to see a girl in a short strapless dress and black high heels. Her blond hair went down to her waist. She looks like a spoilt child._

"_What do you want Anne?"Taeko growled. "Just wanted to say hello. Who's your friend here?"_

"_Maeko Levette. Younger sister of Mac Levette, she just started going to school at Tokyo Arts."_

_Maeko held out a hand and said, "Hi." Ashley just looked up at up and down and asked, "What do you do? Well whatever it is, you can't be that good otherwise they would have sent you to my school, where real talent comes from. Now if you will excuse me my boyfriend is waiting." With that Ashley swung around and left._

"_What a snob." Maeko whispered. "She goes to a rival school called Tokyo heights." Taeko explained. "Is she good?" Maeko asked. "Nope. Enough about her are you going to sing?" Taeko nudged her. "Yeah come on little sis."Maeko was about say no when she heard giggling coming from Ashley's table. Maeko glanced at her and saw that Ashley and her friends were looking at her. "Come on, you want to shut her up?" Taeko said and then Maeko grinned. "Are my spare cloths still in your car?"Maeko asked Mac. Mac grinned and gave her his keys and she went off._

"Okay cut. That was great everyone, let's take a break." The director said. Maeko got dressed in her costume for the next scene. When she came out she saw Lucy all over M.J. "Come one, why don't you want to go and have a drink with me later?" Anya heard Lucy ask.

"I don't drink and I'm not interested. I have a girl." M.J. replied and shook her off and went over to Anya who smiled and hugged him.

After about half an hour the director called for them again. They got in to position and the director said, "action."

"_Okay, everyone let's rock 'n' roll people." A man at the music box shouted. "first up is Ashley Greens from Tokyo Heights." Ashley went up on the stage just as Maeko sat down._

_Taeko was right she can't sing. Maeko found it hard not to wince every time she hit a high note. When she finished everyone clapped. "why are they clapping?" Maeko asked in a low whisper. "Her boyfriend is Luke Summers, everyone is afraid of him. Look at him." Taeko replied._

"_Thank you Ashley, next we have-OMG- we have Mac Levette's little sister Maeko Levette singing Freak the freak out."_

_Luke raised an eyebrow when he heard that she was going to sing freak the freak out. He checked her out and found that she was cute. 'I wonder if she is good' he thought to himself. _

_The music started and Maeko started to tap to the music and then began to sing..._

_Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing.  
Open up the door,  
Is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware,  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go.  
Nodding your head,  
Don't hear a word I said  
I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew,  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me can you hear me?_

I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit.  
Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh._

Patience running thin,  
Running thin, come again  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks does it heal?  
Open up your ear  
Why you think that I'm here?  
Keep me in the dark  
Are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me  
Gotta know, gotta know  
What am I gonna do?  
'Cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me can you hear me?

_(Can you hear me?)_

I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit.  
Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go

(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Freak the freak out was repeated in the background until end

I scream your name  
But you never listen  
No you never listen  
But you never listen

_At the end of the song the crowd screamed and whistled. Taeko smiled at her and Mac hugged her. "I'm so proud of you." Maeko smiled at her brother and the man at the music box announced, "the winner is Maeko Levette."Maeko squealed in delight and hugged her brother again and Taeko._

"_No, no, no. I'm suppose to win." Ashely screamed. The man at the music box said, "whoever get's the most applause wins and Maeko got the most applause."_

_Maeko went over to Ashley and said, "my brother went to Tokyo arts and has won more awards than your boyfriend over there. Mac won those awards by votes."_

"And cut. That's a wrap everyone. Good job, see you all tomorrow."

M.J. and Anya got changed and went home completely exhausted. M.J. heard Lucy speaking on the phone as they walked past her and her car. "I will get him. Don't you worry about that."

M.J. groaned. _Not again. _He thought.

_**There is chapter 2.**_

_**I'm sorry it took so long to update.**_

_**The song is called Freak the freak out, sung by Victoria Justice, from the TV series "Victorious."**_

_**Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is chapter 3. I'm sorry if it took to long.**_

_**Please R&R**_

The TV show is a hit. Everyone was waiting on set for the producer to arrive from a meeting. Everyone sighed when the clock hit eleven o'clock and the director still wasn't here. Then the doors sung open and the producer yelled, "There will be a second season." Everyone cheered in cheer happiness.

"Okay everyone, let's get to work." The director said, clapping his hands...

That night Adanya was eating dinner with her parents and little sister. "Mummy, can I leave the table now? Anya's show will be on soon." Amelia asked and Mai smiled at her and nodded. "Put your glass and plate in the sink before you go." Naru said. Amelia took her plate and glass to the sink and they landed with a loud bang and then she ran upstairs to her room.

"I wonder what she will do when I tell her that the producer signed up for a second season." Adanya whispered to her father as they washed up. "That's wonderful news. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to tell Amelia, she will go crazy. She is a big fan of the show." Naru replied as he gave Adanya a squeeze.

Half an hour later Adanya was sitting in her father's office with her father at his desk. Adanya could see him wince every once and a while. "Did grandma write to you again?" Adanya joked. Naru looked up at her for a moment, "what?" He asked. "You have been wincing every two minutes." Adanya replied.

"I'm going over old cases. And I remember when you and your mother would become target and get hurt." Naru said. "Huh." Adanya said and went back to her script.

The house was peaceful. Mai was going over Anya's schedule for the month, which was mostly filming the TV show.

Adanya was going over her script and Naru was going over the old cases. Yep every thing was peaceful... Until Amelia squealed and ran down the stairs and in to Naru's office and jumped on to her famous sister's lap.

"Another season. Another season. Yippee!" Amelia squealed in delight. "Amelia, your choking me." Adanya choked out. But Amelia wasn't listening, she was too excited. "Amelia, if you don't let go of me there won't be another episode of season one." Adanya said. "Oops sorry."

The next day M.J. (Macarius) picked Anya (Adanya) up and they drove to the studio. "Anya, Kenji, your up first." The director said. And once they were all ready they got on to the stage.

"Okay, quiet everyone. And action."

"_Okay your assignments are due today at lunch time." The teacher said. "That means you have this class to rehearse or whatever you need to do." The teacher added. Everyone went to different spots of the room._

"_Hey can I read your song?" Taeko asked Maeko. "Sure."Maeko handed him her song to him and he quickly read it. "That sounds really good. Who is the song about?"Taeko asked. "My brother. He is the reason why I'm in to music." Maeko replied as she put the music back in to her folder._

"Cut. Excellent. M.J. and Lucy, your next." The director said and M.J. and Lucy went on to the set. "And action."

"_Hey Luke, my little sister's school is doing a little concert at one, do you want to go?" Brad, a band mate of Luke's asked as he sat down next to Luke._

"_Sure, what school does your little sister go to?" Luke asked. "Tokyo Arts." 'that is where Mac's little sister goes...' Luke thought to himself. "Did your sister mention a girl named Maeko Levette?" Luke asked. "Yeah I think she did... Yeah she did. Maeko is the new girl. Every nice."Brad replied. "Why?"_

"_Mac Levette's little sister is Maeko Levette the new girl." Luke said. "Oh oh oh, now we really have to go." Brad said rubbing his hands together._

_They got there just before the concert started and Brad's sister sang her heart out about her brother. When she bowed to the clapping crowd she then left and the music teacher came back on. "Thank you, Suki. Next we have Taeko Shibuya."_

_Everyone clapped. _

"_Thank you, this song is for my girlfriend Sakura." The music started and then Taeko began to sing._

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo  
Beautiful soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah.

_Everyone cheered and Anya hugged him. "That was beautiful." Taeko smiled and he wrapped an arm around Sakura. "Next up, we have Maeko Levette." The music teacher announced. "Good luck." Sakura said with a smile. "Just have fun out there." Teako said. Maeko smiled and said, "thanks guys." And then went on to the stage._

"_This song is for my brother, who got me in to music." _

_Luke sat up straighter. "Is that her?" Brad asked, "Yep." Luke replied. "She's the one who won had beaten Annie the other night?" Brad asked. "Yep."Luke said again. _

_The music began and then Anya began to sing._

_I don't want to make a scene_

_I don't want to let you down_

_Try to do my own thing_

_And I'm starting to figure it out_

_That it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everyone needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason why I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone can change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_I don't even care when they say_

_You're a little bit off_

_Look me in the eye, I say_

_I could never get enough_

'_Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason why I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone can change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_And if it was raining, you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_But look at the mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason why I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone can change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason why I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone can change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why._

_Mac jumped up and went over to the stage and jumped on to it. Luke could hear some girls say, "OMG, Mac is Maeko's brother. He is so hot." Luke sighed as he watched Mac hug Maeko._

_Brad just sat there completely speechless for the first time in his life. "Damn, she's good." He finally said. "Yep." Luke said for the third time._

"_Okay, the winner is..." The music teacher unfolded a piece of paper. "Now how about this? It's a tie. Maeko Levette and Taeko Shibuya." Maeko and Taeko stared at each other in complete surprise._

"_Now, you two have choice to make. You either share the prize or one of you give the surprise to the other..." The teacher said._

"_Share it."Maeko said and Taeko nodded. "Alright then, we will arrange it with the record company."_

"_My record company." Mac said. Maeko squealed in delight and hugged her brother._

"Okay and cut." The producer said. "Lunch."

At the end of the day. Adanya and Macarius collapsed on the sofa in complete exhaustion. Then Amelia came running down the stairs and jumped on to them. "oofh." Adanya and Macarius said at the same time. "Amelia, get off." Adanya said, cuddling in to Macarius's chest.

"Are Luke and Maeko getting together?" Amelia asked shaking Adanya. "That is up to the script writer and the director." Macarius replied. "Maybe in season two." Adanya added. "Will you talk to the director?" Amelia asked.

"If it will get you off of me then I will tomorrow." Adanya said, trying to get her little sister off of her. "Mum, dad, can you get Amelia off me." Adanya called out. Naru came out of his office to see Amelia on top of Adanya and Macarius.

"Amelia, come with me. Leave your sister alone." Naru picked Amelia up and carried her out of the living room.

"God, she can be annoying sometimes." Adanya mumbled in Macarius's chest. "My sister is worse." Macarius said with a chuckle and kissed her on the top of her head.

_**There is chapter 3.**_

_**I'm sorry again for not updating and I'm also sorry if the chapter is boring.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
